


Excuses, Excuses

by KanraKixystix



Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [8]
Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Amusement Parks, Hand Job, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Unprotected Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: The eight digi-destined boys are all grown up and on a week vacation. With no girls and seven days to goof off, Yamato takes complete advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Excuses, Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long while ago with the intent of making it into a series. I might still, but this is just a teaser for now.

To be fair, as the older of the two of them, Yamato should have known better. In his defense, he hadn’t stood a chance in hell against Takeru in absolutely nothing but swim trunks that were almost too big on his thin hips.

Really, how could anyone blame him for acting on his impulse to reach out and touch the slight dip in his back lightly? Takeru masked the shiver that ran down his spine well, not attracting any more attention to him than what was already there and Yamato barely resisted the smirk that curled on his lips.

An all guys vacation, Taichi had called their little getaway. It had taken some time for all eight of them to get the money together, but sure enough, they were all on a plane to America six months later. The vacation had been just the excuse Yamato had been looking for to spend some much needed quality time with his friends, and more importantly, Takeru.

Day three of their one-week vacation landed them in a water park, something that Yamato had admittedly been looking forward to. In the water he was free, completely in his element. He liked the way water made him weightless, how it felt rushing over his skin and molded to his body as his arms cut through the surface like knives. He loved how the drops from Takeru’s blond hair fell and rolled down lightly toned muscles and Yamato found it impossible to look away.

Hooking a finger into the hem of his trunks he pulled his brother closer until he was nearly flush against his chest. A soft squeak fell from Takeru’s lips and he opened his mouth to protest, his eyes scanning over the large wave pool to make sure no one was watching.

“You’re going to get us in trouble.” He glared, but his words fell flat as they left his mouth and Yamato laughed.

“Come on, give me some credit. I’ve never put you in any sort of danger before have I?” With a swiftness that couldn’t be rivaled Yamato’s hands were diving into the back of his shorts, squeezing his cheeks firmly. Takeru’s cheeks burned and his eyes went wide.

“I’m serious, Yama. This is too public…” There was a look of panic on his face, but even through his searching eyes making sure that their friends weren’t nearby watching them Yamato could tell…

“You’re hard, Takeru,” he whispered in his ear and the younger of them gasped as a hand shifted to the front of his shorts and palmed over his cock. “This is exciting you, isn’t it?” Feathering kissed over the back of his neck he stroked him, his thumb pressing on the head with every descent. The water surrounding them made it easy to move and hide from anyone that was suspicious.

They were close brothers. Always had been, always would be. How close, though, was a different story entirely. No one needed to know…no one could know.

Takeru’s head fell back onto his shoulder and he screwed his features in an attempt to keep them straight, biting back a moan. It hadn’t stopped his hips from moving in time with his hand, however, and Yamato tightened his grip, jerking him faster until he could hear the struggle in his younger brother’s voice as he begged, succumbing to him.

“…Please, more.”

Scanning the crowded pool with his own eyes he nodded, hands pulling Takeru’s swim shorts over the curve of his ass and tugging his own down in the front. The cool water hitting the heat of his cock made Yamato moan, stifling it in his brother’s neck and he pulled him flush, steadying his hips and pressing into him. A yelp louder than what either of them would have liked sounded from between Takeru’s parted lips and Yamato hurriedly threw his hand over his mouth to quiet him, the water from his hand dripping down the younger blonde’s chin.

Slowly Yamato rocked, attentive to their surroundings as he moved. A dark flush began heating his neck and cheeks, each nose he made muffled in the damp ends of his brother’s hair as he fucked him slowly. In hindsight, he could have been patient. Should have been, but with Takeru straining to keep a composed poker face and ride back on his cock at the same time was definitely worth his eagerness.

It wasn’t long before Yamato felt him go rigid in his lap. Dried, cracked lips from panting sucked his fingers into his mouth, teeth biting down on the digits as he came with a hardly repressed groan. Takeru went limp in his hold and he struggled to hold him up, snapping his hips harder and almost forgetting they were in such a public area as he came inside him, nails biting into his hips and palm pressing against his jaw. The noise he made was broken and hard, his eyes screwing shut as he rode out his orgasm.

For a moment they floated there, trying desperately not to grab the other and kiss them senseless just then. Silently Takeru moved after a long moment, pulling his shorts back up and turning to face his older brother with a look that was crossed between anger and adoration. Yamato laughed.

“What?”

Takeru’s face was as red as it could be and Yamato laughed harder, fumbling to tuck himself back into his own shorts.

“That was too close, Yamato.” Though younger than him, Takeri was indeed taller, and used it to his advantage by backing him into the wall, glaring, and earning him a loud shriek of laughter from the elder boy. “Stop laughing!” he yelled, but his voice betrayed him as he giggled, shoving him lightly.

“Alright, alright!” Yamato grabbed his wrists, pushing him back and grinning ear to ear.

“Hey! There you are!” Both boys snapped their heads towards the shore to find Daisuke and Ken waving them down. “C’mon! We’re heading to the Lazy River!” They waved back, swimming with the current.

“It’s a good excuse for after sex cuddling,” Yamato murmured to him, and Takeru chuckled softly.

“I guess I can’t argue that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, please consider donating to [my ko-fi!](https://www.ko-fi.com/thatkanragirl)


End file.
